Poszukiwania zabójczego...
Totalna Porażka: Fani kontra Faworyci - Odcinek Drugi Chris: 'Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce: Fani kontra Faworyci. Na wyspę przybyło szesnastu zawodników, którzy będą walczyć w tym sezonie o kolejny milion. Podzieliliśmy ich na dwa zespoły: Gwiazdy i Nowicjusze. Zadaniem zawodników było zaniesienie beczkę z galaretą do protu. Sabrina próbowała sabotować swój zespół, ale Franziska ją zatrzymała. Drugim zadaniem było zdetonowaniem bomby. Bryson prowadził Nowicjuszy do wygranej, ale dzięki Ruben'owi przegrali i udali się na ceremonii. Z gry jako pierwsza odpadła Sabrina. Zostało już tylko piętnastu zawodników. Kto dzisiaj wyleci? I po jakich męczarniach? Żeby się tego dowiedzieć zapraszam do oglądania drugiego odcinak Totalnej Porażki: Fani kontra Faworyci! ''Opening Muzyka: "I wanna be famous" ' Spa-Hotel 120px Gwiazdy, czyli zwycięzcy ubiegłego wyzwania pławili się w luksusach jakie zaoferował im Spa-Hotel Chris'a. Courtney i Heather siedziały w salonie i oglądały telewizję. Mike i Zoey byli w jadalni i zajadali się kolacją. Alejandro i Scott byli w piwnicy,a Duncan i Gwen w pokoju. Wszyscy byli czymś zajęci. Salon Heather i Courtney oglądały jedynie wszystkie serie Totalnej Porażki bo tylko to puszczali w telewizji. Obie nie chciały patrzeć na to co robiły w ubiegłych sezonach. Heather: Rany! Ja nie mogę w to uwierzyć. Courtney: W co takiego? Heather: '''Że tak łatwo się dałam na Planie Totalnej Porażki wyrzucić. '''Courtney: '''Ja też nie mogę w to uwierzyć, ale to prawda. '''Heather: '''Miejmy nadzieję, że nie damy się tak łatwo tym razem wywalić. '''Courtney: '''Czy ja dobrze słyszę? '''Heather: '''Ale co? '''Courtney: '''To brzmiało jakbyś chciała ze mną sojusz nawiązać. '''Heather: '''Nie? '''Courtney: '''Nie kłam! Znam cię od czterech sezonów i chyba wiem lepiej. '''Heather: Pff! Courtney: Ale mogę się na niego zgodzić. Heather: Serio? Courtney: 'No raczej! Przecież muszę wyeliminować tą złodziejkę chłopaków! ''Wkurzyła się. '''Heather: No już... Przecież ona nie ma dużych szans na wygraną tego sezonu. Courtney: 'Mam taką nadzieję! ''Wyrzuciła pilota na ziemię tak mocno, że się roztrzaskał. 'Heather: '''Okej? (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Heather: 'Courtney mnie czasami przeraża, ale na tą chwilę przyda mi się sojusznik by wywalić Alejandro! (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Courtney: Muszę się pozbyć tej złodziejki chłopaków! Heather: '''Czyli Gwen ma odpaść jako pierwsza? '''Courtney: '''TAK! '''Heather: Okej. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Heather: 'Czyli na początek Gwen, a zaraz po niej Courtney! ''Heather i Courtney wyszły z salonu. Jadalnia Zoey i Mike zajadali się pysznymi przysmakami Chef'a, które im ugotował. Obaj patrzeli na siebie zalotnym spojrzeniem, a jako iż był wieczór to było jedzenie przy świecach, a kamerdyner grał na skrzypcach. '''Zoey: Jak pięknie. Rozmarzyła się. Zoey: '''Jeszcze nigdy nie jadłam przy świecach. '''Mike: '''No to masz swój pierwszy raz. :D '''Zoey: Wiem. Dziękuję ci za to bardzo. Mike: 'Ależ proszę. Dla mojej dziewczyny zrobię wszystko. '''Zoey: '''Hihi. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Zoey: 'Cieszę się, że Mike znowu tu jest i umie kontrolować swoje postacie. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Mike: 'Kiedyś będę musiał jej o tym powiedzieć. :( ''Mike zrobił smutną minę. '''Zoey: '''Coś się stało? '''Mike: '''Nie. :( '''Zoey: '''Przecież widzę. '''Mike: '''Nie dobrze jest. :( '''Zoey: Okej. Mike: 'Wybacz, ale muszę iść. '''Zoey: '''Ale mieliśmy razem zjeść kolację. '''Mike: '''Może kiedy indziej. ''Wyszedł z jadalni zostawiając samą Zoey. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'''Zoey: Coś mi tu nie gra i muszę się dowiedzieć co! A co jeśli mnie zdradza?! O nie! Lepiej tak nie myśleć! Zoey szybko pobiegła za nim by go śledzić. Piwnica W brudnej piwnicy przesiadywali Alejandro i Scott, którzy znaleźli ciekawy notes, w którym było wszystko zapisane o wszystkim. Chłopacy przyglądali się jemu z nie dowierzaniem. Alejandro: Ja w to nie wierzę! Scott: '''Nie może nikt go zobaczyć! '''Alejandro: Masz rację amigo. Scott: Może ja go sobie zatrzymam to znaczy schowam! Alejandro: 'Może lepiej jak ja go schowam. '''Scott: '''I może frytki do tego?! '''Alejandro: '''Albo najlepiej zostawmy to tu! '''Scott: '''Okej. ''Odłożyli notes na miejsce i wyszli z piwnicy. Pokój W pokoju przesiadywała smutna Gwen, która była wtulana w Duncan'a, który miał ją wspierać, ale mówił on głównie o Courtney. '''Gwen: Dlaczego?! Duncan: 'Mogłem nie zrywać z Courtney. '''Gwen: 'Że co?! '''Duncan: Nic! Zaczął się pocić. Gwen: 'Czy ja dobrze słyszałam?! ''Wkurzyła się na niego. 'Gwen: '''Chcesz wrócić do Courtney?! Ona przecież... Ty jej... Ugh! ''Rzuciła w niego poduszką. 'Gwen: 'Żałuję tego, że się z tobą całowałam i spałam! 'Duncan: '''No tego ostatniego to nie powinnaś żałować. '''Gwen: '''No masz rację! Nie zły jesteś w te klocki. '''Duncan: '''No wiem! ''Uśmiechnął się. '''Duncan: Powtórka? Gwen: 'Ty świnio! ''Wyszła z pokoju. Domek 120px Przegrani ubiegłego zadania, czyli Nowicjusze zajadali się papką Chef'a przed domkiem. Nikt się nawet nie przejmował eliminacją Sabriny. Jedynie przed domkiem nie było Franziski, która siedziała cały czas w domku. Wszyscy mieli już dojść jedzenia tej papki. 'Terra: '''Nie mam zamiaru tego jeść! ''Wyrzuca swoją papkę. 'Terra: '''Ugh! '''Lion: '''Nie wkurzaj się tak. ''Złapał ją za rękę, a ta się zarumieniła. '''Terra: Puszczaj mnie! Lion: 'Ale kiedy jesteś taka piękna. ''Uśmiechnął się do niej, ale ta próbowała od niego odejść. '''Terra: Puszczaj mnie! Kopnęła go w krocze. Ten się skulił i dostał jeszcze z buta od niej. Terra: Frajer! (Pokój Zwierzeń)Terra: 'Ze mną się nie zadziera! '''Tyson: '''Rany! Uspokójcie się wreście! Musimy się skupić by dzisiaj wygrać! '''Ruben: '''Właśnie. ''Uśmiechnął się perfidnie. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Ruben: '''Sabriny już nie ma to teraz czas pomyśleć kogo by tu się jeszcze pozbyć?! Ale to się jeszcze przemyśli. '''Ruben: '''Właściwie czemu Franziska jest w domku, a nie tutaj z nami? '''Viola: '''Mówiła mi, że potrzebowała prywatności. '''Ruben: '''Aha. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Ruben: Muszę to sprawdzić. Ruben: 'Wybaczcie, ale ja muszę, a z resztą! ''Odszedł od nich za domek, gdzie zauważył Franziskę i Mike'a, którzy siedzieli na jednym łóżku. Napotkał także Zoey, która ich szpiegowała. '''Ruben: Co ty tu robisz? Zoey się odwróciła do niego. Widać było na jej twarzy strach. Zoey: Ja? No ten tego? Chłopak spojrzał na okno, z którego widać było jak Franziska przytula się do Mike'a. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Ruben: '''Czas to wykorzystać! '''Ruben: '''A może też się na nim zemścić. '''Zoey: '''Jak? '''Ruben: Na przykład pocałuj kogoś? Zoey: 'Ale ja nie mogę. '''Ruben: '''Ale tylko tak się na nim możesz zemścić. '''Chris (Przez Megafon): '''Czas na drzemkę ofiary! '''Ruben: '''Zrób to. ''Odszedł od niej, a zaraz po tym ona. Wszyscy poszli do domków. Po godzinie zabrzmiał alarm i wszyscy wybiegli z domków i pobiegli na plac główny. Plac Główny 120px 120px Wszyscy przyszli na plac główny. Każdy z nich był zmęczony oprócz Chris'a, który wyglądał całkiem nieźle, ale zawodnicy nawet nie zwracali na niego uwagi tylko na hałas, który ich obudził. '''Gwen: Co to był za hałas? Chris: To był znak na wasze pierwsze wyzwanie! Jęk zawodu. Duncan: 'A na czym ono będzie polegać? '''Chris: '''Będziecie musieli udać się do kopalni, w której znajduje się Ezekiel! Musicie go jakoś złapać, a potem przynieść do mnie! Ale uwaga! W kopalni znajduje się jeszcze jedna osoba, która jest podobna do Ezekiel'a, ale wcale nim nie jest! Więc radzę wam uważać! To na tyle! '''Courtney: '''Czyli musimy udać się do kopalni? '''Chris: '''Tak! '''Zoey: '''Ale z tego co pamiętam nie ma tam żadnego wejścia. '''Chris: '''Dlatego to wasze pierwsze zadanie! Znaleźć wejście do kopalni i razem z drużyną wejść! '''Mike: '''Na pewno damy radę. ''Zoey odwróciła się od niego. 'Mike: '''O co chodzi Zoey? '''Zoey: '''O nic! ''Odeszła od niego. 'Chris: '''Emm? Okej? A więc czas zacząć zadanie! ''Wszyscy pobiegli w stronę kopalni. Zadanie I 120px Jako pierwsi przed kopalnię przybiegły Gwiazdy. Mimo iż Zoey było zdesperowana to dawała z siebie wszystko. Wszyscy zaczęli szukać jakiego kolwiek wejścia do kopalni. '''Alejandro: '''Najlepiej będzie jak się rozdzielimy. Ja i Heather pójdziemy poszukać przed głównym wejściem, a Gwen, Duncan na górze, Zoey i... '''Zoey: Ja pójdę sama. Mike: No to ja też. Alejandro: '''Okej, a więc Scott i Courtney poszukajcie coś w okolicach. '''Courtney: '''Okej. '''Scott: '''Niech będzie. '''Heather: Świetnie! Gwen: '''Mi pasuje! '''Duncan: '''Mnie też! '''Alejandro: A więc do roboty! 120px Drudzy przed kopalnię przybiegli Nowicjusze. Od razu zaczęli myśleć co robić. Terra: To co robimy? Franziska: Oczywiście dzielimy się. Viola: '''To dobry pomysł. '''Franziska: '''Już mówię, że idę solo. '''Viola: To może ja i Terra pójdziemy razem poszukać? Terra: 'Mi pasuje. ''Uśmiechnęła się lekko. '''Ruben: Ja pójdę sam. Bryson: To ja i Tyson idziemy razem. Tyson: '''Sorry bro, ale ja idę sam. '''Bryson: '''Okej. '''Franziska: No to życzę wam powodzenia. Reszta: Dzięki. Wszyscy się rozeszli. Okolice Kopalni 120px Courtney i Scott od razu zaczęli dokładnie przeszukiwać okolice kopalni. Dziewczyna była cały czas zapatrzona w chłopaka. Rudy nawet nie zwracał na to uwagi tylko skupiał się na wyzwaniu. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Courtney: Nie wiem dlaczego Scott przypomina mi Duncan'a, ale on jest taki słodki. CO ja gadam?! A z resztą kogo ja będę oszukiwała. Courtney: Emm? Scott? Scott: 'Tak? '''Courtney: '''No wiesz.. '''Scott: '''Słucham? '''Courtney: '''Ja ten tego. ''Nagle z ziemi wyszedł ogromny wąż. '''Courtney: Uciekajmy! Scott: Aaa! Chcieli uciec, ale wąż ich złapał i zaciągnął w dół. Na ich miejsce przyszła Terra wraz z Violą. 120px Dziewczyna znalazły dziurę, z której wyszedł wąż. Terra: '''Chyba szczęście nam dzisiaj dopisuje! '''Viola: Masz rację! Zawołam resztę i.. Terra: '''...Czekaj! A co jeśli to podpucha? '''Viola: '''A jaśniej jeśli możesz? '''Terra: No bo to trochę dziwne, że od razu coś znajdujemy, co nie? Viola: 'W sumie.. ''I nagle wąż wyłonił się z ziemi i porwał dziewczyny. Na Górze Kopalni 120px Na górze kopalni byli Duncan i Gwen. Mimo iż dziewczyna pokłóciła się z nim to i tak do niego się odzywała i uśmiechała się. '''Gwen: '''Słuchaj Duncan. '''Duncan: Co? Gwen: Może czas przeprosić Courtney? Duncan: Niby za co? Gwen: Za to co jej zrobiłeś. Duncan: '''Nie mam zamiaru jej w ogóle przepraszać! '''Gwen: '''Ale.. '''Duncan: Nie! Nie dam się tak łatwo! Gwen: '''Ale to ją bardzo zraniło! Czy ty tego nie rozumiesz?! '''Duncan: '''Rozumiem, ale ona jest dziwna! '''Gwen: To czemu z nią chodziłeś?! Duncan: '''Bo tak mi się podobało! Jasne?! '''Gwen: Zmieniłeś się. Duncan: 'Nie! '''Gwen: '''Tak! Ty nie jesteś tym Ducnan'em, którego znałam i kochałam. ''Chciała odejść od niego, ale została porwana przez Zmutowane Susły. 'Duncan: '''Gwen! ''Nagle i on został porwany. 120px Na górę przyszła Franziska, która wołała Mike'a. 'Franziska: '''Mike! ''Potknęła się o kamień i spadła prosto przed nogi Mike'a. 'Mike: '''Co się stało? 120px 120px ''Dziewczyna wstała i otrzepała się. '''Franziska: A więc muszę ci coś powiedzieć. Mike: Co takiego? Franziska podeszła do niego bliżej. Franziska: 'No więc.. ''Na górę weszła Zoey i Ruben. 'Zoey: '''Mike ja... ''Zoey zauważyła Franziskę i Mike bardzo, bardzo blisko siebie. '''Zoey: A więc to tak?! Ruben: 'Mówiłem. '''Mike: '''Ale Zoey to nie tak jak myślisz! Ja... '''Zoey: '''Tylko winny się tłumaczy ja stąd idę! ''Chciała pójść, ale wpadła w zapadnię. 'Ruben: '''Co do? ''On też wpadł. '''Mike: '''To pułapka! '''Franziska: Uciekajmy! Chcieli uciec, ale wpadli w zapadnię. Przed Wejściem 120px 120px Pozostali zawodnicy, czyli Alejandro, Heather, Tyson i Bryson spotkali się przed głównym wejściem, które było zawalone. Bryson: Co wy tu robicie? Alejandro: 'A wy? '''Tyson: '''My chcemy wygrać to zadanie! '''Heather: '''To tak jak my! ''Podbiegła do Tyson'a i kopnęła go w kroczę. '''Heather: Ha! Ten się skulił. Tymczasem Bryson wysadził zawalone wejście. Bryson: 'Możemy wejść! '''Alejandro: '''Brawo. ''Wszyscy weszli do kopalni. Zadanie II 120px 120px Tyson, Bryson, Alejandro i Heather weszli do kopalni. Przed nimi stał wielki znak, an którym było napisane... '''Tyson: "Mała zmiana planów! Waszym drugim zadaniem jest uratowaniem swoich członków drużyny z rąk Ezekiel'a! Fałszywy Ezekiel uciekł z kopalni." Alejandro: '''Dużo nam to mówi. '''Heather: '''To znaczy, że... '''Bryson: Ezekiel musiał porwać resztę i ich ukryć, ale gdzie? Heather: Lepiej będzie jak będziemy działać razem wtedy jak ich znajdziemy możemy sobie powalczyć o nietykalność. Wszyscy O.o Heather: Co? Alejandro: Nic. Heather: To świetnie! Dalej idziemy czy nie?! Wszyscy poszli za Heather i cały czas byli zdziwieni. Tory 120px 120px Cała czwórka znalazła się przed torami, na których był jeden wagonik. Tyson: '''Ciekawe, gdzie nas to zaprowadzi? '''Bryson: Nie dowiemy się jeśli tego nie sprawdzimy. Heather: A więc na co czekamy? Wsiadajcie! Wszyscy weszli do wagonika. Alejandro: '''Mam złe przeczucia. '''Tyson: To tak samo jak ja, ale musimy! Odłożyli kamień, który był przed wagonikiem i szybko odjechali. Jednak od razu wpadli w przepaść i spadli do jeziorka. Jeziorko 120px 120px Wszyscy wyłonili się z wody. Wagonik leżał zniszczony na skałach. Heather: 'Świetnie! (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Heather: Co to jest za marne show?! Nagle na zawodników spadła lawina skał i wszyscy byli zmuszeni szybko zanurkować pod wodą. '' Pod Wodą 120px 120px Całej czwórce udało się uratować. Pod wodą zobaczyli tunel, któy prowadził do tajemniczego korytarza. Uczestnicy z ciekawości popłynęli tam. Tajemniczy Korytarz 120px 120px ''O dziwo w tym korytarzu mimo, że byli pod wodą to nie było dużej jej ilości w tym korytarzu. Alejandro: Jak to możliwe, że jesteśmy pod wodą, a tu nie ma dużo wody? Tyson: '''To Totalna Porażka. Hello. '''Alejandro: '''No masz rację. '''Heather: '''Teraz skupmy się na znalezieniu Ezekiel'a. '''Bryson: To będzie ... Stanęli przed wielką tajemniczą salą, gdzie byli uwięzieni wszyscy uczestnicy. Bryson: .. Trudne. Tajemnicza Sala 120px 120px Alejandro, Heather, Tyson i Bryson weszli do tajemniczej sali zastając tam tylko swoich członków drużyny, a Ezekiel'a tam nie było. Franziska: Uciekajcie z stąd! Heather: Czemu? Nagle jakaś macka ją związała i wsadziła do klatki. Heather: CO TO MA BYĆ?! Alejandro: 'Heather! ''Wkurzył się solidnie. 'Alejandro: '''Zemsta! ''Macka chciała i jego dorwać, ale mu się to nie udało. Biegł cały czas zaplątują mackę o skałę. Macka się zaplątała. '''Alejandro: Ha! Tyson: 'Czas to wykorzystać. '''Bryson: '''Mam pomysł! ''Poszedł, gdzieś. 'Alejandro: '''Czas was uwolnić! ''Za jego plecami stał Zeke. 'Courtney: '''Uważaj! ''Zeke rzucał w niego kamieniami, ale uderzył kamieniami głównie Mike'a, który stracił przytomność i cała akcja przeniosła się do jego umysłu. 'Mike: '''Co się stało? ''Zauważył, że jest przywiązany do skały. 'Mike: '''Nie! '''Mal: '''Twój czas nadszedł Mike! Ahahahah! ''Zaczął sobie pogwizdywać i zniknął. Mike wrócił do żywych. Tymczasem Alejandro uwolnił zawodników, a samego Zeke'a wsadził do klatki. 'Alejandro: '''Należy ci się. ''Nagle cała kopalnia wybuchła. '' Ruiny Kopalni 120px 120px ''Wszyscy stali przed kopalnią, a przed zawodnikami stał Chris. 'Chris: '''Ahahahah! Odlot! ''Zaśmiał się jeszcze raz. '''Chris: A więc dzisiejsze zadanie ponownie wygrywają Gwiazdy! I Nowicjuszy zapraszam na drugą eliminację w tym sezonie. Nowicjusze jęk zawodu. Chris: Gwiazdy możecie ponownie spędzić noc w Spa-Hotelu! Gwiazdy: O tak! Wszyscy się rozeszli. Głosowanie 120px (Pokój Zwierzeń)Franziska: 'Wybacz mi, ale przesadziłeś dzisiaj. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Terra: 'Czas wkroczyć do gry na poważnie! (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Viola: 'To jest najlepsza decyzja jaką kiedykolwiek mogłam podjąć. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Lion: Sorki ziomek. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Ruben: 'Mam dobrą passę. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Bryson: 'Należy ci się. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Tyson: 'To twój koniec w tym programie! :D Ceremonia 120px ''Nowicjusze ponownie zjawili się na ceremonii. Każdy było zestresowany. Przed zawodnikami stał Chris z tacą pełną sześciu pianek. '''Chris: '''Na prawdę to wy jesteście żałośni. '''Viola: Lepiej przejdź do meritum. Chris: Okej. Łap swoją piankę Viola. Rzuca jej piankę. Viola: Jak miło. Chris: Tyson, Bryson i Lion! Wy także jesteście bezpieczni. Rzuca im pianki. Tyson: '''To było do przewidzenia. '''Bryson: O tak! Lion: 'Wiedziałem. '''Chris: '''A przed ostatnią piankę otrzymuje Terra! ''Rzuca jej piankę. '''Terra: '''Sweet! '''Chris: A z gry odpada ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...Ruben! Rzuca Fraznisce piankę. Franziska: '''Sorki. '''Ruben: Super! Jesteście na prawdę bandą żałosnych frajerów! Spadł w zapadnię. <3 Chris: I tak oto zostało czternastu zawodników z szansami na milion! Co się wydarzy w następnym odcinku? Żeby się tego dowiedzieć zapraszam do dalszego oglądania odcinków Totalnej Porażki: Fani kontra Faworyci! Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Fani kontra Faworyci - Odcinki